Ahora te entiendo
by Anachan15
Summary: advertendia contenido yaoi no apto para todo GARYXHERBERT


Ahora te entiendo

En el cuartel general de la EPF Gary hablaba con el director

Parece que todos están de vacaciones

Si les llamamos se quejaran….

Si ese es el problema no llevaron los teléfonos espía

Esta decidido Gary tu harás el trabajo

QUUUUEEEE

Si, te infiltraras donde Herbert y robaras información

Muy bien

Entonces Gary creó un tipo de aparato que convierte a un pingüino a cualquier animal, probo con oso polar y ahora Gary es un oso polar de pelaje blanca y cabellera azulada.

Wow, excelente

Que pasa Gary… wow Gary eres un oso polar

Así es, es Hora de actuar

Gary se dirigió a las afueras de club penguin a buscar a Herbert

Uf que calor Dios mío

Seguía buscando pero el calor le vencía

Ya no aguanto más

Hecho una corrida de en busca de algo frío y encontró un lago y se hecho en ella para refrescarse

Ah… por fin algo frío

Pasaron las horas y encontró a Herbert sentado en un tronco parece que estaba sentado pensando.

Hola

Qué demonios.. como llegaste a esta isla

Bueno… estaba dormido en mi iceberg y de pronto se rompió y se dirigió rumbo al mar y pase meses en ese iceberg y tenía miedo hasta que llegue aquí

Como sobreviviste

Comía pescado

Genial un carnívoro, yo de algas

Pero eres un oso igual que yo

Ese es el problema

A que te refieres

Cuando era niño, jugaba con muchos amigos y me dijeron que debería comer siempre algas y cosas vegetales, después de eso me acostumbre al sabor de los vegetales y nada de carne, pero era en realidad un truco de ellos me dijeron eso para que me haga débil y ellos se burlaron de mi, el frío al que me acostumbraba, ya no lo soportaba, mi padre, dijo que era una decepción para el que una vez trato de deshacerse de mi, mi madre se negó hablarme por eso es quería irme y estar en un lugar caliente para alejarme de ellos.

Como lo siento

Clic clic clic…

Sé cómo te sientes Klutzy (puedo comprender a Klutzy que bien)

Como sabes el nombre de mi compañero

Eh… cuando llegue, escuche mucho de ustedes

Aja que bien y sabrás que soy el más buscado de todos ya que soy el único.

En serio y dime quienes no mas te siguen

Un grupo de pingüinos llamada EPF

En serio

Si realmente los odio en especial a ese de azul que se cree el nervioso cuando esta con una multitud de personas

Y que más

Que…. Siento algo por el

QUE digo que tipo de sentimiento

Hasta yo mismo no lo entiendo, cuando le veo me da rabia pero siento lo contrario

Así (nervioso)

Siento de algo llamado amor

…..

….

Me permites un momento

Claro

Sale y encuentra un tronco que pudo quepa la cabeza y grito

MALDICIÓN TENGO UN OSO QUE ES MI ENEMIGO Y ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI

ya regrese

ok, que tal si….

Si que

Me enseñas este lugar

Ok, Por cierto cómo te llamas

Me llamo Ga…. Ga… Gabriel

Y así Herbert y Gabriel (Gary) se llevaron muy bien pasaron 2 semanas y Gary entendía la situación como amigos y obtuvo la información que quería, pero venia lo difícil desaparecer a Gabriel para siempre.

Que hare que hare, dios mío que hare

Pasa algo Gabriel

Bueno es que me tengo que irme para siempre

A donde tienes que ir

Estuve bien contigo como amigo pero es hora de decir adiós

…..

Te entiendo como sentirse así pero es un adiós

Al que tengo un amigo tiene que irse (llorando)

No llores pero volveré tratare lo prometo

Le toma de la mano sin dejarle.

No te vayas, eres el único que me entiende

No lo soy

Porque dices eso

No puedo confiarte en ti

Por que

Te mentí

De que hablas Gabriel

No soy Gabriel, Soy Gary

Deja de estar bromeando

No estoy bromeando

Me engañaste, todo el tiempo solo para obtener información mía

Si

Mis secretos, mis sentimientos arruinados

No lo creo

Gary agarra a Herbert y le habla a Klutzy diciendo que se vaya alguna parte dentro de dos Horas, Klutzy se va y entonces Gary entra y cierra la puerta y…..

La siguiente escena esta censurado, asi que voy a poner musiquita para ustedes, pongo el this is love de Utada hikaru

Yokisenu ai ni  
jiyuu ubawaretai ne  
Oh  
hitome de wakatta no  
tsumetai kotoba to atatakai KISU ageru yo  
This Is Love  
This Is Love...

yoru to asa no hazama  
furueru te de (tashika na sasae de)  
toraeru hito (ushirokara sotto)  
dakitsuku hito  
nanika iitaikedo (tsugi no shunkan)  
mou asana no, me pregunto si… O POR DIOS ESO, IMPACTANTE

hageshii ame mo  
fui ni mebaeru ai mo  
Oh  
fuan to yasuragi no  
tsumetai makura to atatakai BEDDO ni naru yo  
This Is Love  
This Is Love...  
This Is Love  
This Is Love...

yume to yume no aida  
obieta me de (tashika ni nozoite)  
samayou hito (watashi kara sotto)  
dai itemitano  
totemo ienaikedo (moshikashitara kore)  
mou ai kamo

hageshii ame ni  
nari yamanai idenshi  
Oh  
sakasete agetai no  
unmei to hana wo  
atedonai sora no hana wo  
This Is Love  
This Is Love...  
This Is Love  
This Is Love...

Alguien quiere jugar al card jutsu, nadie bueno esta bien

mou sunda koto  
toki ni metsukete  
sonshita koto  
anata ni mo arimasenka?  
tozasareteta tobira  
akeru jumon  
Oh  
kondokoso  
anata ni kikoeru to ii na

warui yokan ga suru to  
wakuwaku shichau na  
Oh  
itametsuke nakutemo  
kono mi wa itsuka horobiru mono dakara  
amaete nanbo  
This Is Love  
This Is Love...

yokisenu ai ni  
jiyuu ubawaretai ne  
Oh  
hitome de wakatta no  
tsumetai kotoba to atatakai KISU ageru yo  
This Is Love  
This Is Love...

Por fin acabo, pueden continuar con esta historia

Bueno el fin, parece que Herbert está dormido mientras Gary aprovechaba saliendo de aquí y volver al cuartel general, y volvió a su especie natural

Gary me alegra verte pensé que no volverías, que encontraste

Realmente encontré varias cosas interesantes pero nada para el mal

Eso quiere decir que

Si ganamos

Excelente donde esta

Bueno la verdad es bueno camuflándose asi que no se sabe con exactitud

Está bien cuando vuelvan les enviaremos coordenadas

Gary había sentido culpa de eso, pero aun así después de las vacaciones de los agentes protegió a Herbert sin duda alguna hasta que el mismo fue a buscar a él para llevárselo y comenzar una amistad o más que eso, pero perdono a Herbert y de su situación que juro cuidarle de él sin importar la situación.

Fin


End file.
